


First Ever To Wear It

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [56]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Breakfast, Children of Characters, Coitus Interruptus, Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Interrupting Child, Kirk Cooking, Kirk's Uniform, Making Out, Roleplay Logs, Sharing Clothes, Surprises, Unexpected Arrival, sexy rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk plans to surprise Rose with breakfast in bed the morning after the Spring Fling, but Rose has a surprise of her own in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Ever To Wear It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And so this is another fic for **sideofrawr** involving a prompt from the [list of nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the), with this one being " _finding the other wearing their clothes_ " for a Kirk/Rose fic. We decided this was an ongoing thing that started early on in their friendship, just because he has such good taste in clothes. This also marks the official introduction of the teenage version of their youngest daughter Kenzi, so yay for that!

He had planned on surprising her with breakfast in bed since they'd stayed out pretty late for the Spring Fling the night before. He'd offered to let Bones and Molly stay the night but they'd declined, saying they wanted to go home and enjoy some time without kids while they still could. He'd grinned at that and shook his head but been kind of glad for it. He knew Kenzi and Chris were there, but he figured it was Sunday and if the babies were as good as they had been about sleeping in once the sun was up he _might_ be able to surprise everyone who could eat solid food with a decent breakfast, starting off with getting Rose hers in bed.

Ever since Mason was taken again, he just found himself wanting to do little things to make her smile. He knew she wasn't happy about it but she was stuffing it down this time, not making a big deal out of it. She had the twins to look after, and she had Kenzi to take care of too, so she wasn't just stuck on bed rest moping. And he knew that helped. But he was taking time off from the Center and he was damn well going to spoil his wife for a while anytime he could to help her realize that even though life sucked ass sometimes there was still reasons to smile.

And yes, he totally realized if he said that out loud she'd call him a sap but he didn't care. When he married her he had more or less promised to make her happy for the rest of her life and, barring it being something illegal or immoral, he'd do anything to make that happen.

He had just finished the second back of pancakes when he felt a pair of arms go around his waist and a cheek press against his back. "You know, you were supposed to stay in bed," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, the bed got cold," Rose said. "And I didn't smell anything coming from the kitchen so I thought you abandoned me."

"I could have been getting you beignets from Cafe du Monde," he said.

"Well, that's abandoning me and then kissing up to get on my good side again," she said, pulling back and them standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. He put the pancakes on a plate and then turned and stared. She was wearing a pair of black sleep shorts and a _very_ familiar shirt. He had seen that shirt nearly every damn day he was on the Enterprise. He had just never seen it on _her_. They hadn't really started dating until after the earthquake, and even though she stole his clothes constantly before they started dating she never stole any of his Starfleet stuff. She grinned impishly and then turned to model it for him. "You like it?"

"I don't know," he said, trying to suppress a grin. "I'm debating whether I like you better in this or that uniform I got for you from Uhura."

"This. I can tell. I can see it in your eyes," she said, her impish grin becoming a satisfied smirk. "I mean, I wear your shirts all the time and you love it but _this_ does something to you."

He thought for a moment, then turned off the heat under the griddle and moved away from the stove. "Okay. You know I've been with a few women."

"Don't brag," she said.

"Just making a point," he said, moving towards her. "I've been with a few women since I went to the Academy. And I'd been with a few since I got captaincy of the Enterprise." When he got close enough he pulled her close, sliding his hands underneath the shirt of his she was wearing, settling them on the bare skin of her waist. "And _you_ , my dear and very sexy wife, are the first who ever got to wear that shirt."

"Seriously?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yup. I even think it looks better on you than it does on me."

"Huh," she said. She let him pull her as close as she could before sliding her arms around his neck. "So no other woman has worn this shirt?"

"Not a single one," he said.

She paused. "No aliens, either?"

"No _females_ of any type," he said, moving his lips to her neck. "You can keep it, if you want. It's not like you haven't laid claim to all my favorite shirts anyway."

She shut her eyes. "You _do_ have good taste," she said.

"Of course I do," he said, nipping at her skin lightly. "I married you." There was a throat cleared at the doorway and he pulled away as Rose turned, and they looked at their youngest daughter standing there, shaking her head. "What?"

"You know, I know the family rule is 'knock first' but it's the _kitchen_ ," Kenzi said, coming in.

"So?" Rose said with a grin. "Come on, we're still in our honeymoon stage. Literally."

"You two never _leave_ your honeymoon stage," she grumbled. She looked at the plate of pancakes and then glared at her father. "Three? _Three_?"

"You know, you're nearly sixteen. You know your way around the kitchen," Kirk said with a grin. "You can finish the rest. I may have other things to do."

"Stop! Gross, _please_ don't gross me out so early in the morning," she said, cringing. "I don't want to lose my appetite."

The sudden cry of a baby filled the air and Rose laughed. "Well, Romeo, I think you'll have to wait on your plans to seduce me out of your uniform."

Kenzi groaned. " _Mom,_ " she said, dragging the word out.

"If you go take care of whoever's crying I'll finish breakfast if Kenzi will help," Kirk said, giving Rose a quick kiss. "And Kenzi, I promise I'll behave. No guarantees about your mother."

Kenzi eyed him warily. "Are you two sure you didn't sneak home some of those weird wonton wrappers from last night?"

"No, we didn't," he said as Rose laughed. "I swear."

"I guess I'll behave until we are alone again," Rose said pulling away from her husband and going over to give her daughter a hug. "Just this once."

"Thank you," Kenzi said, giving her a hug back. Rose pulled away and began to head towards the nursery, and then Kenzi turned towards her father. "So. What do you need me to do?"

Kirk then turned the heat back on under the griddle. "If you want to start getting stuff together for scrambled eggs, that'd be great," he said. Kenzi nodded and went to the refrigerator while Kirk got back to work on the pancakes. He had the feeling things were going to be okay. He had a really good feeling about that.


End file.
